Bloody Roses Part 2
by Vampire from Hell
Summary: Ally and Daniel are deeply in love with each other. But as they spend more time together, their lust grows, will they be able to control themselves?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Humans,**

**This is the sequel to Orders, I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**(Saturday- Ally and Daniel's Date) **

Daniel and I sat in one of the theater rooms, we had decided on Love Wound, it was some romantic comedy or something, I didn't really care, I just wanted to be with Daniel. I was surprised that father didn't kill him when he said that he wanted to speak with him for a moment, they both came out normal, father growling and Daniel smiling. What happened? What did they talk about?

My thoughts forgotten when Daniel wrapped an arm around my shoulders, I blushed to this, I wanted to squeal like a happy school girl, or giggle but I controlled myself and just enjoyed his embrace. It worried me a bit that Daniel looked deathly pale today, but he seemed okay, he was too warm, his eyes glinting with mirth and he had one of those smirks on his face. I looked at his hand that lied on my shoulder, I saw that his finger nails were black, they weren't black before, they were kind of pale, but it looked like his fingernails were actually black and not just painted on.

The lights dimmed, the room going dark, the movie began, I looked up at the screen but only for a second, I looked back at his hand but it was kind of hard to see. I sighed, I should just forget about it, I laid my head against his shoulder and watched the silly movie. But once more I was distracted, I could smell his blood, it didn't smell normal, like human's blood or vampire's blood, but it did smell delicious, my eyes turned a dark purple in hunger, my fangs elongated. No! I need to control myself! I closed my eyes, trying to control my demon, she purred out happily but also growling in hunger. I opened my eyes and faced Daniel, I wrapped one arm around his neck, the other cupping his cheek, I leaned him down a bit and bit deeply into his neck.

I purred as I tasted his warm delicious blood. WHAT AM I DOING?! I might kill him! But I couldn't stop, his blood was too good, I was surprised to hear him moan. He liked this? He found pleasure in me biting him? I shrugged my shoulders and took more of his blood, he wrapped his arm around me possessively, the other holding my head to his neck so I couldn't escape.

"My little Ally." Daniel whispered in my ear, I pulled away, my tongue snaked out and I licked over the wound, licking up the blood that drizzled out, my eyes shifted up towards his. Daniel's eyes were slit like a cat, they were a purplish crimson, I stared at him in awe, what was he? Daniel cupped my cheek, on his left hand I saw a pentagram.

"Daniel?" I asked.

"Hush." Daniel said, he brushed my cheek soothingly, he then leaned down and kissed me, it was tender and sweet, I leaned closer, trying to deepen the kiss. We pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, I breathed heavily, I loved him but I was so confused, I thought about the other creatures father had told me about, Hell's creatures, the demons, is this what a demon looks like? Is Daniel a demon?

"Did you come to take my soul?" I asked, he look offended by this.

"No, my darling." Daniel said brushing my cheek again. "All I wish to have is you." Daniel nuzzled my neck.

"Daniel..." I said, he raised his head from my neck and looked at me.

"Yes, Ally?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"I think...that...I love you." I whispered, his smirk widened, his lips brushed over mine.

"I love you too." Daniel whispered in my ear, his lips captured mine again, this kiss was a bit rougher, more ravenous, my fingers tangled in his hair as I pulled him closer to me, our heads shifting as we devoured each others mouths.

* * *

I sat on my throne as I thought over the conversation I had with Daniel yesterday, he does not want her soul, he said that it was pure but it was also damaged. Damaged? What happened to my Ally? Did the torturing damage her that much? Has it damaged her mind, body, and soul? I growled at the thought, I have been tortured many times before, the torturing had started when I was just a small boy, I did not want anything to happen to my offspring, I didn't want anything to happen to my daughter. And now because of that bitch, because of Aileen, Ally is damaged...but she still remains strong, her spirits high as she lives on, just like Seras. Not letting anything get to her, keeps fighting no matter what. If this demon hurts her any further, I will rip his lungs and heart out, impale him on an iron stake, and send him back to the fiery pits of Hell. I growled, gritting my teeth in anger, Seras looked up at me.

"Alucard, what's wrong?" Seras asked, I calmed down a bit and grinned at my Draculina, I summoned her to my lap, she automatically wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me.

"Nothing, my dear." I said brushing her hair back, Seras studied me for a few seconds and then gave me one of her soft smiles, she rested her head against my chest and purred, I petted her hair. My arms wrapped around her waist, holding her close to me. "Seras." I purred.

* * *

Daniel and I completely ditched the movie, we were now outside on the roof of a building, Daniel's legs hanging off the side as I laid out on the edge, my head rested in his lap, his fingers trailing through my hair as we both looked up at the moon happily.

"How long have you been a demon?" I asked.

"Since 1872." Daniel said.

"You're one hundred forty-two?!" I asked shocked, he chuckled at me.

"Yes." Daniel said. "And you're failing math because?"

"It's boring." I said, he laughed at me again, I giggled.

"How long have you been a vampire?" Daniel asked.

"Fifteen years." I said.

"What color were your eyes when you were human?" Daniel asked curiously.

"I was never human." I whispered, he didn't seem surprised at all.

"So, you're Alucard's actual child? Flesh and blood?" Daniel asked.

"Yep." I said.

"I didn't know that vampires could conceive." Daniel said shrugging.

"Neither did my parents." I said. "No, but they were ordered to mate."

"That's a ridiculous order." Daniel said. "Who would make them do such a thing?"

"Well, my parents do love each other very much, but at first they were just Master and Childe." I said remembering the stories father told me, and the memories mother showed me. "I want to know things about your family."

"My parents are both demons, but my father died when trying to protect one of his masters." Daniel said.

"Masters? I thought demons..." I said.

"We make contracts with humans, become their butlers until they had their revenge or finished some other kind of task, then we eat their souls." Daniel said.

"I'm sorry about your father." I said.

"That's alright, he died thirty-nine years ago." Daniel said.

"So pure demon or half demon?" I asked.

"Pure, nobody in my family was ever human." Daniel said. "You?"

"Half, my mother was human and so was my father but then again he was the first vampire, not to mention he's the No Life King." I said, Daniel leaned down and once again brushed his lips over mine, I was surprised to feel us fall backwards, Daniel landed on his back, my head accidentally hitting his groin. I shot up blushing madly, Daniel chuckled and pulled me to him, I laid on him, my arms resting on his chest as I looked down at him, I was so shy and embarrassed.

"Ally." Daniel whispered, brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, he gave me a soft smile.

"Daniel." I whispered, we both leaned in and kissed each other, his arms wrapped around me, I felt as our positions changed, I was now on the bottom, Daniel on top of me, but I didn't care as I kissed him. Daniel's tongue slid into my mouth and played with my tongue, I smiled happily that things were going so well between us. I felt his hand caressing my waist, he then slid down more, his hand going to my pants, my eyes shot open and I started to panic. I smacked his hand away and pulled away from our searing kiss, he looked down at me worried.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked and looked around, expecting to see somebody there, he looked back down at me, I had some blood tears trailing down my face, he looked at me concerned now, Daniel wiped the tears away and pulled me to him. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"I'm sorry...I'm just not ready...I love you...I do...but I'm not ready." I mumbled, I don't know why I was crying, was it because I was scared?

"It's alright, Ally. I would never force you or make you do something you didn't want to do." Daniel said rocking me a bit. "I love you too." Daniel kissed the top of my head and petted my hair in a comforting way.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't updated this in months! I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"He's a what?!" Sir Integra and Seras shouted at the same time, I rolled my eyes at the two blondes.

"A demon." I repeated, Seras grinded her teeth with a growl, her eyes a dark crimson, I grinned amused.

"What does he want with my Ally?!" Seras growled.

"He just wishes to be with our Draculina." I said.

"Bullshit! The demon wants something...is it her soul...that monster, I will rip him to pieces." Seras growled, I snickered.

"Alucard, calm her down." Sir Integra ordered.

"Why? I rather like the idea of Seras ripping him to shreds." I said.

"Alucard!" Sir Integra yelled angry, I put my arms around Seras, she calmed down and looked up at me with angry eyes, I brushed my lips over her ear and cheek.

"He will not harm our daughter, I had threatened to kill him if he ever harmed her, and yet he still wants to be with her." I explained, Seras sighed.

"Fine, but if he steps out of line, I will personally send him to hell." Seras said, I gave her a toothy grin.

* * *

Daniel kept assisting that he would walk me home, but I turned it down, wanting to be alone to think. Now I was walking down the quiet empty road towards home, I held myself, my fang biting my bottom lip, the only thought going through my head was when Daniel touched me, going to unfasten my pants. I kept thinking about what would have happened if I did let him go that far, would I be in total ecstasy right now? Or would I be crying over the lose of my virginity and how my parents would think of me. What would they think of me? Would I be a disappointment?

I sighed, not liking that thought, I didn't want to be a disappointment. My nails dug into my arms, a blood tear slid down my already tear stained face. What if father finds out what Daniel tried to do? Father would definitely go on a rampage and hunt Daniel down, he can't know of this! I can't let Daniel get hurt! I needed him! I came to the manor, I sat upon the steps, looking up at the stars, I sniffed and wiped my tears away, hiding evidence. I blocked my mind from my family, that's one thing I hate about being apart of this family, no privacy.

What's going to happen Monday when I see Daniel? I still love him but...if he wants...sex...I sighed and hung my head. I wish to please him, bring him pleasure...but I'm not ready for such a thing, I would just like to...be with him, held by him, kiss him and have him kiss me back. I smiled at the thought, Daniel did say that he wouldn't force me, that he would never make me do anything I didn't want to do.

I used my sleeves to wipe my face, I sniffed once more and took deep breaths, I stood, ready to go inside and pretend everything is great when really I felt horrible. Should I be so upset over something like this? Of course, knowing what he wants and I knowing that I can't go through with it. But why do I feel so horrible about it? Is it because I know that I can't satisfy him, I can't satisfy my boyfriend? Or because I feel like a little girl, complaining about it, and wonder what he sees in me? Or because I don't know what to do with him? I don't know how this works, I don't know how to please him. Or is it because I really really do want him...but can't because all I could think about was what mother and father would think of me.

I shook my head of the thoughts, I just feel worse. I sighed and turned towards the door, I walked up the steps slowly and opened the door, the foyer was dark and quiet. I could sense that mother and father were in Sir Integra's study, the twins were downstairs playing, Walter was in the kitchen. A person then came to my mind, somebody I can trust, somebody who knew of this, a male friend that I can probably easily talk to. I smiled, maybe if I spoke about this to somebody I would feel better. I closed the door and ran up the stairs, I ran all the way to the training room, inside were the Wild Geese with their captain, Pip Bernadotte, I smiled happily. I walked inside, Pip had a wide smile on his face when seeing me.

"Hey, haven't seen you in awhile." Pip said while setting down his weapon, he walked over to me and ruffled my hair.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, I looked at the floor, a little embarrassed that I was going to speak to him about this. "Pip...can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course." Pip said, looking concerned now.

"You know of Daniel, yes?" I asked, Pip's smile faded, he also didn't approve of Daniel.

"Yeah." Pip said. "Why did he do something to hurt you?!" He yelled, fury flashing in his eye, the Wild Geese looking at us curiously, I shook my head.

"No! Daniel...is good to me." I said, Pip leaned against the wall.

"Then what about him?" Pip asked.

"You...promise that you won't tell...mother...or father?!" I asked, he looked at me scared now.

"Ally, what's going on?" Pip asked.

"Promise me, you won't tell!" I growled.

"Okay, okay." Pip said holding out his hands, he laid a hand on my shoulder. "What's going on?" I sighed and looked at the floor again.

"Daniel...wanted to...do it." I muttered.

"Ally..." Pip said, I quickly looked at him and waved my hands.

"I didn't! I didn't!" I said, he sighed with relief.

"Good." Pip said. "But what about it?"

"I'm just confused..." I said. "He said that he wouldn't force me, but I don't know if he's disappointed or not and I just feel like I can't please him and I don't know..."

"I don't think he's disappointed..." Jack said, I turned around, he was leaning against the stall, the Wild Geese were paying attention.

"Yeah, he sounds like he cares for you." Said Michael.

"And you don't need to please him, you don't need to give yourself to him." Pip said. "Besides, you're fucking fifteen years old, you shouldn't even be thinking about these things." I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Pip." I said and gave him a hug, he rubbed my back.

"I don't let him bother you again on the matter." Pip said, I shook my head even though it still plagued my mind, he ruffled my hair one last time. "Dismissed." He played with me.

"Yes, Sir." I joked and walked away, when I exited the room, mother and father came out of Sir Integra's study, mother was surprised to see me.

"Ally? What are you doing home so early? Didn't the movie start an hour ago?" Mother asked.

"Yeah...we both ditched it..." I said.

"What? Why?" Mother asked, father looking at me suspiciously.

"It was stupid." I said which was the truth.

"Oh, God, you two must give her the talk!" Sir Integra said through the study door.

"The talk?" Mother asked.

"About sex." Father explained simply, I blushed.

"Nothing happened!" I growled. "We just talked and then I left." Father still looked at me suspiciously, my face just became redder.

"...I never got the talk..." Mother muttered to herself.

"I don't need _the talk! _I'm fine, I know better." I said and stormed down the hall.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**Short chapter but it's better then nothing. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I walked into my bedroom, Vlad and Marcella were on the floor playing poker, their 'chips/money' was blood packs, Marcella was winning. I sat down on my coffin with an annoyed grunt.

"What's eating you?" Marcella asked.

"Nothing." I growled.

"Are you sure...is it Daniel?" Vlad growled.

"No...sort of..." I muttered.

"What did he do?" Vlad growled, his blue eyes glowing brightly in anger.

"Nothing." I said.

"It's just about her pet human, who cares." Marcella said waving her hand, I smirked at her.

"Actually, he's not a human." I said, she froze, her eyes wide, she then looked up at me.

"What?" Marcella whispered.

"He's a demon." I said with an even wider smirk.

"A demon!" Vlad shouted.

"A...d-demon?" Marcella asked, she has always been interested in demon since she was five, she just found them interesting.

"Yep." I said.

"You lie." Marcella whispered.

"Nope." I said, Marcella jumped up, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my God!" Marcella screamed, but before she could say anymore the door to our bedroom opened. Mother and father stood outside, they entered, the two looking down at me.

"Marcella, Vlad, please go watch TV or something." Mother said.

"But..." Marcella and Vlad said.

"Now." Father growled at them, the two took off faster then anything, mother seated herself next to me while father closed the door, I sighed, I swear to God if this is the talk...

"We need to talk..." Mother said. Shit, it's the talk.

"But mom..." I whined.

"Lets talk about the bird and the bee..." Mother said but then father cut her off.

"Seras..." Father said, mother looked at him, he shook his head at her. "Just...no."

"Well then I got nothing." Mother grumbled annoyed and stood up, father sat down next to me.

"I've only had gave 'the talk' once in my life, so I'll tell you the same thing I told my son." Father said, is he talking about Vlad? Father looked down at me, his eyes glowing darkly, his fangs slightly bare as he looked angry. "If you _ever _do it, I'll make sure you don't heal when I break your bones." I gulped with a shiver.

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"...the bird and the bee story looks better and better." Mother muttered under her breath as she folded her arms and glared at the floor, fathers anger was gone, he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Seras, just because I told it to you, so you would understand it, doesn't mean we have to tell our daughter the same. Allison is smart enough not to hear the bird and the bee." Father said with a toothy grin as he looked at mother, mother looked furious.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" Mother shouted, before father could even answer she stormed out of the room, her anger radiating off of her, father chuckled.

"You said...your son...you weren't talking about Vlad...were you?" I asked, father looked back down at me.

"No, before Seras, before Hellsing, before vampires, I had a wife and son..." father said.

"Do...do you miss them?" I asked curious.

"My dear, I barely even remember them." Father said.

"Oh..." was all I was capable of saying to that, father stood up.

"Your mother is pissed at me, I better calm her down." Father said and then left the room.

"Make-up sex." I whispered, I groaned and hung my head. "Not again." Always with the sex when they fight...I wonder if mother is smarter then she looks, perhaps she looks for fights just so father would make it up to her. I smirked but then thought of them doing it just made me shutter. "Bleh!" I quickly materialized to the living room, Marcella and Vlad were on the couch watching Danger Mouse. "Hey, I'm going on a run, you guys want to come?"

"Uh...no thanks." Vlad said waving his hand as he got absorbed in the silly show.

"No." Marcella said.

"They're going to have sex." I said plainly and warning them, theirs eyes became wide and they jumped off the couch.

"Come on!" Marcella yelled.

"What are you waiting for?!" Vlad asked as he pulled on my arm to hurry me up. We ran out to the back, I transformed into my black panther and ran off into the woods, my siblings followed right behind me in their own animal forms. Marcella was a black wolf, her eyes glowing a bright crimson, her tongue slightly hung out of her mouth as she ran. Vlad was a grey dog, his eyes glowing a bright blue, his tail was rather fluffy, I always teased him about it.

**So...Daniel is a demon. **Marcella mentioned in my head, I looked to my side, she was looking up at me, her eyes glowing with happiness, wanting more information on him.

**Yeah. **I said dreamily.

**Uh...**Vlad grunted, he then turned around, heading in a different direction while we talked about the boy.

**His eyes...are amazing. They're like a purplish crimson. **I said.

**Did he kiss you yet? **Marcella asked.

**He's an amazing kisser! Oh my God, it was rather hard to stop kissing him! **I said, Marcella giggled in my mind, I was surprised to see her like this since we barely have any interests in the same things. I can't believe how much she likes Daniel.

**Why kind of abilities does he have?! **Marcella asked eagerly, I laughed.

**I'm not sure. He hasn't done anything in front of me yet. **I said.

**How many souls has he absorbed?! **Marcella asked, I looked at her worriedly.

**...I don't know...why do you care? **I asked.

**He's a demon! It's so fucking cool! **Marcella screamed.

**Hey! Watch the language! **I growled at her.

**Yes, _Mother_. **Marcella said, I rolled my eyes at her. **He's been alive for years, aren't you a little curious about how many Masters he had or how many souls he has eaten?**

**Once again, why do you care? **I asked.

**Have you not noticed? I happen to be a freaky, evil child, duh. **Marcella said.

**You're not planning to steal him from me, are you? **I played with her.

**I think that I will. **Marcella joked and ran off in another direction, pretending that she was going to retrieve him.

**Oh, no you won't. **I joked and ran after her, the two of us giggled and attacked each other playfully, I bit her ear lightly as she gnawed on my leg. Both of our ears twitched when we heard a distant bark, we both turned our heads towards the direction the sound came from.

**Was that Vlad? **Marcella asked.

**...I think so. **I said and got off of Marcella, we listened again, waiting...then the sound of barking came.

**Oh no. **Marcella whispered scared.

**What happened this time?! **I asked as we both took off running back towards the manor, we raced passed the trees, we dodged all the bushes, our paws snapping twigs and dried leaves. I was so scared of what we might find...or what we won't find. What if Vlad was captured again?! What if he's going to get tortured again?! I growled, my eyes glowing a dark purple. No! That won't happen again! They won't take him from us again! I ran faster.

**Allison! **Marcella screamed as she fell behind. **Ally!...uh...Wait for me! **Marcella said as she tried to pick up her pace, we ran out of the woods but the barking was coming from the front of the manor. I breathed heavily as I kept running, I could feel Vlad's anger but I could also feel another's presence. I finally came to the front and saw Daniel there, Vlad was circling him, snarling and growling at Daniel in anger. What happened?!

Mother and father were outside trying to stop him but he wouldn't listen to them, I ran over as I saw Vlad pounce at Daniel, but Daniel didn't fight back, he just dodged Vlad. I knocked right into Vlad, he fell to the floor, Vlad shook his head and looked up at me, I glared down at him.

**What the hell are you doing? **I growled at him, Vlad then glared up at me, he stood up, though how small he was he tried to look big, his huffed out his chest and held his head back, baring his fangs at me.

**What is he doing here? **Vlad growled, he then gave a vicious bark towards Daniel.

**I don't know, but why are you attacking him?! **I growled.

**I saw him hurt you! I saw you cry! **Vlad said, I shook my head.

**What?...Vlad what are you talking about? **I asked confused as hell.

**You guys were on the building, he attacked you! Made you cry! **Vlad repeated angrily.

**You were spying on us?! **I growled, my eyes glowing a dark purple in anger, I gave powerful roar, he cowered a bit before the powerful creature, his ears flattening to his head.

**No!...I saw that you were sad when you came in...I saw images in your head...**Vlad explained, my anger left. I was so confused, I blocked my mind from my family...is Vlad just powerful enough to get into my mind...or...is our bond so strong...that he can just feel what I feel? See what I see? And so on?

**Huh...Vlad he didn't hurt me...I cried because I was weak...I was being stupid. **I muttered, Vlad raised his head, he gave another bark towards Daniel.

**Are you sure? I didn't like the way he was...touching you. **Vlad said.

**I'm sure. **I said, I was scared, he can see into my head easily...I'll have to put up stronger barriers. **Just promise you won't tell mother or father. **

**Why? **Vlad asked.

**Please, Vlad. **I said, he studied me.

**Fine. **He sighed in my head, he looked at Daniel for another few seconds and then walked off towards the manor. I sighed and turned back to my human form, Daniel walked over to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me a bit closer.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing..." I muttered not looking him in the eye. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you. I was worried, you...seemed a bit down after the movie." Daniel said.

"I'm fine." I whispered, then Marcella ran over, a giant smile on her face as she looked up at Daniel.

"How many souls did you devour?!" Marcella asked.

"Marcella!" I growled angrily, Daniel just chuckled and kneeled down so they were about eye level.

"About...two hundred..." Daniel said thinking it over.

"Woah." Marcella said with an even wider smile.

"I see that you like me now." Daniel said.

"Who ever said that I didn't like you?" Marcella asked, Daniel chuckled again and ruffled her hair, this time she giggled when he did this. Daniel came back up and looked down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked again, he leaned in closer.

"I would like to talk to you...about earlier." Daniel said, I sighed and slowly shifted my eyes to the side to see my parents still standing there, I quickly looked back at Daniel.

"Can't it wait until Monday?" I asked, Daniel looked disappointed.

"Ally...I would like to speak with you now...just come on a walk with me." Daniel said, I sighed again and bit my bottom lip.

"...Fine...alright." I said waving my hand. "Just make it quick, I think my parents are starting to figure out that something happened...or was going to happen."

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Humans,**

**I hope you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Before my mother and father could call for me I walked away with Daniel, he had his arm around my waist, leading me to the woods so were could get out of hearing shot of my parents. I shook a little, a bit nervous of what we were about to talk about. What does he think about this? How does he feel? Does...he feel differently about me? I gasped, an ache in my heart. I hope not! I don't want to lose Daniel. We just started this relationship. God I'm so stupid! One small thing, one lustful thing caused this big mess, perhaps I am too immature for him, too much of a little girl. Why would he want me? I can't even please him. When we were far enough away from the manor, Daniel stopped us and turned me around so I was facing him though I avoided his eyes. Daniel lightly grabbed my chin and pulled my head up so I had to look at him, he looked concerned but kind and caring, those eyes still holding a loving affection.

"Ally, tell me what's wrong." Daniel said. "I didn't mean to push you into that situation. I'm sorry that it upset you."

"I...I'm fine..." I said and put my head in my hand, shaking my head a little. "I was just being stupid."

"No, you were doing what you thought was right, and I'm okay with you doing what you think is right. You don't need to think that you need to please me." Daniel said, I looked back up at him, a little bit of pressure released from my mind. "But I want to know how you feel about this...if you think that this relationship can work...or maybe we should...go separate ways..." I gasped again and quickly cupped his cheek, looking him straight in the eye.

"You don't want that do you?!" I asked sadly.

"No!" Daniel said cupping my cheeks, he kissed the tip of my nose. "No."

"Then that shouldn't have been an option, I would never consider it an option." I said as I kissed him softly on the lips, he kissed back.

"Good..." Daniel muttered as we both got entranced by the kiss, the kiss slowly got rougher and more passionate, I was soon leaning back on a tree, Daniel's body crushed to mine as we kissed each other. I tangled my fingers in his black locks as he lightly fisted my blonde locks. My fangs nipping on his bottom lip, I could taste his blood, we both moaned. "Hmm, Ally...hmmm, what do...you...h-feel...for me?"

"I...love you...Daniel." I whispered, I tried pulling closer to deepen the kiss.

"I love you too." Daniel said pulling away a bit and brushing his lips over mine, I whined, wanting another kiss, Daniel smirked at me.

"I...want you...Daniel." I whispered, his smirk vanished, he looked down at me with a blank expression.

"I want you too." Daniel whispered as he once more gave me a small kiss upon the lips, his lips traveled down to my neck where he kissed me more. I hung my head with a sigh.

"I want you...but I can't have you." I said, I wanted to cry but refused to cry in front of him. "My parents, my brother and sister..."

"You're worried of what they would think or if they found out?" Daniel asked as he kept kissing my neck, I nodded my head with a sniff.

"Not only that but what father would do to you if he found out." I muttered.

"Your father does not scare me." Daniel said, I chuckled at that.

"Now I know you're lying." I said, Daniel chuckled.

"Okay...he scares me a bit." Daniel said, I shook my head at him with a small smile. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, I inhaled my demons scent, I smiled, he smelled amazing.

"I just wish that I could have you, I want you so badly." I muttered, the thought of him fucking me made me quite wet, I bit my bottom lip, so that's what if feels like to get turned on by a male. Different images of him fucking me came to mind, I moaned, almost being able to feel each everyone one of them, all his touches, his roughness, his gentleness, his breath against my skin, our bare warm skins together. God, I wanted him! Daniel's warm, soft kisses on my neck was not helping my lust, I smirked when an idea came to me. "Perhaps we could...try...something?" Daniel slowly stopped kissing my neck, he leaned back and looked down at me curiously, I smirked nervously.

"Like what?" Daniel asked, I smiled and pushed him back, he watched me curiously as I sat down, pulling him down with me. My back was against the tree trunk, Daniel sat next to me, his hand in mine. I grabbed one of his hands and brushed my fingers along his palm. He didn't make any sudden movements as I did this, after following the three large lines on his palm, I led his hand up to my breasts, resting the palm of his hand where my nipple was. I heard Daniel gulp, he then slowly groped my left breast, the feeling was nice though I still wished to feel his bare skin on it. My head shot back and I moaned, he smiled successfully and kept groping my breasts.

After a few seconds, I cracked open my eyes and looked down at his pants, I gulped and slowly brought a shaky hand to his pants. I was surprised to feel a bulge there, my hand shot up a few inches and a shiver crept up my spine. Daniel gripped my wrists, I looked up at him, he gave me a look between wanting me to continue and don't do it if I don't want to. I didn't say anything as I looked at him, we stared at each other for a few seconds, his hand still on my breast but no longer groping it, his other hand holding my wrist. I bit my bottom lip and then leaned up, I kissed Daniel upon the lips, he moaned and kissed me back harder, his hold on my wrist loosened and I pried it free. I once more rested my hands on the bulge of his pants and I rubbed him, another moan came from him. He groped my breasts again. This wasn't exactly what I wanted but it's good enough for now.

* * *

I stared out the window of Sir Integra's study, my Master was sitting behind her desk smoking a cigar, Seras was leaning on the edge of Sir Integra's desk. The two girls were speaking to each other but I didn't translate any of it as I thought about Ally. Since going to school, since meeting that demon, she hasn't been the same. And now dating that demon, she's acting a lot more different. What is wrong with her? I wish I knew, I wasn't _allowed _to invade her privacy meaning entering the young girl's mind. My damn Master and bride yelled at me for it, Seras argued and ranted until finally Sir Integra was dragged into the manner and then my Master ordered me to not enter my daughter's mind.

I growled annoyed, I crossed my arms and leaned against the window as I stared out. Waiting for my little Ally to exit the woods. What was so important that they needed to speak in private? So many things went in my head and ideas that I never thought I would never have to worry about before. What if Ally and the demon are doing drugs? The drugs couldn't hurt Ally but she would be addicted to them and a vampire being addicted to drugs was not good. So many problems came up, the drugs infected her powers, she could either become super strong but then slowly grow weaker until she has no power left or they could kill all her familiars and animal familiars like Ace. What if Ally and the demon are having sex? I growled at the idea, Ally is way too young and I don't want her mating a fucking demon, she was lucky enough that I was letting her date that damn creature.

What if the demon is taking her soul? Ally's soul is damaged but would demons still want it? Her power, her anger, her darkness all of it and more made up her soul, but all her pain in life, all her sadness all the damage she took is also there. Any vampire would want her, I knew that for sure, but demons are not like vampires. What if Ally is drinking the demon's blood? The blood wouldn't hurt her, demon's blood was actually better then human's blood but not nearly as good as vampires. But the thought of her drinking demon's blood disgusted me, the only time I would want her to do that is if she was killing a demon.

"...Alucard?...Alucard?" Seras called out to me, I shook my head and looked her way, the two were looking at me, obviously they have been calling me for some time.

"What is it?" I asked as I looked back out the window.

"The Halloween Party..." Seras said waiting for an answer.

"My dear Seras..." I growled annoyed. "I didn't hear a word you said before that, please do explain what you're talking about."

"Oh, testy today." Sir Integra said looking away from me pissed.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin." Seras muttered, I gritted my teeth.

"No, I'm just trying to control myself, I don't want our daughter's new boyfriend's blood on my hands...wait yes I do." I purred the last part.

"What did he do now?" Sir Integra and Seras huffed while rolling their eyes.

"They're planning something, or he is." I said as I watched the woods closely.

"They're not planning anything. Their kids, they're having fun and you should leave them alone." Sir Integra said.

"Yeah, Alucard, let Ally have her fun." Seras said, I would have protested but Seras interrupted me, she smiled up brightly at me. "Now, about the Halloween party. Sir Integra and I were discussing rather or not we should have costumes. I think the two little ones would love that and it would be fun." I looked down at the childish, excited girl, I couldn't help but smile at her. I ruffled Seras' hair, she squeaked with an even bigger smile.

"That'll be fine, Seras." I said.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry that I haven't updated anything in the last few days. I ****hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello Humans,**

**I'm not going to be able to update much, I'm sorry about that. I'm working on Vlad the Impaler, I've just been really tired and I'm fed up with the damn Turks. I'll try to get a chapter out soon, I'm sorry I'm having you guys wait.**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I kissed Daniel upon the lips a few more times. Our foreheads against each other, my hands within his. We closed our eyes, trying to savor the moment. I could feel that father was growing annoyed by my absence, but I brushed that off. I opened my eyes and stared up at Daniel lovingly. Daniel opened his eyes, they were glowing a purplish dark crimson, burning with lust.

**Allison...**Father growled in my head, I winced at his anger. I just wanted to spend a little more time with Daniel. Daniel stroked my cheek gently, I leaned into it with a purr. I kissed the palm of his hand. **Allison, answer me when I speak to you! **Father growled viciously. Father absolutely hated it when anyone treated him with disrespect. I growled low under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked, looking at me concerned.

"My father, what else?" I asked.

"Does he know..." Before Daniel could finish, I raised my hands and spoke.

"No!" I said, I bit my bottom lip. Well, at least I hope that he doesn't know. "No, it's just that he calls for me."

**Allison! **Father called for me again. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

**Yes father, _I'm coming!_**I growled into his mind. I heard father scoff mixed with a growl, but then he fell silent. I sighed and cupped Daniel's hands, hating to part from him.

"Sorry, I have to go now." I spoke, Daniel lightly gripped my chin and pulled my head up so I had to look at him. He gave me a soft smile and then kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around Daniel's neck and pulled him closer, I heard him moan in our kiss. All of a sudden, someone grabbed me by the back of my shirt and pulled me off of the boy. I looked up at an angry father, his eyes glowing such a dark crimson, his fangs elongated. I gulped, scared. Father looked over at Daniel and glared at him.

"Leave." Father growled lowly as his eyes flashed an ever dark crimson for a split second. Daniel didn't show any fear as he looked up at father.

"Yes, Sir." Daniel whispered, he looked back at me. "Good night, Allison." Daniel then walked down the steps, leaving father and I alone. Father watched after the boy, waiting for him to completely leave before giving me a lecture. Just when Daniel passed through the gates did father turn back to me. I was still held up a foot or so off the ground, my shirt clenched in his hand. Almost similar to a kitten being hung by the scruff of her neck.

* * *

I could smell lust on the both of them, he was so aroused but what angered me was that she was just aroused as he was. What happened to my little Ally? Just a few years ago she stuck her tongue out at love and kissing. Just last year she went on and on about that not having a boyfriend was no big deal and doesn't understand why girl's fond over them. Lately that's all she could think about, was this boy, this demon. Now, she can't keep her hands off of him, always kissing, always cuddling.

"We need to talk." I growled at my elder daughter, she winced. I materialized us back to Sir Integra's office where her mother, my young bride waited. Seras was still talking to Sir Integra about the Halloween party, her smile was bright. Sir Integra didn't seem to care as she took a long drag from her cigar and just let the girl talk. They both looked up when we appeared, I dropped Ally but she landed ungracefully on her bum. I rolled my eyes, now her senses and instincts are all messed up because she isn't focusing. Ally rose from the ground, Seras looked at her to me.

"What's going on?" Seras asked innocently.

"Our daughter disobeys orders and is all over that demon." I growled, pointing at our daughter accusingly.

"I wasn't disobeying orders..." Ally yelled as she turned towards me and glared up at me, her eyes a dark purple in anger.

"I called you didn't come." I said, I walked over to Seras and leaned against the desk next to her. "I don't want you to see Daniel anymore."

"What?!" Ally screamed, shocked. Her eyes wide as she stared up at me.

"Alucard..." Seras said but I held my hand out to her, stopping her from speaking. She will not interfere again, I was doing what was best for our daughter. I let her date this damn demon but lusting over him went too far.

"But...father!" Ally said, she looked like she was about to cry.

"Alucard, perhaps you are being..." Sir Integra spoke but once again I cut them off before they could finish.

"No." I said. "Allison you are a vampire and I want you to act like it." I spoke harshly to her, then Ally did start to cry. Small blood tears started to slide down her cheeks as she looked up at me. She was clenching the side of her shirt, small whimpering sounds came from her. "Daniel is a demon. Being with him is a disgrace!" Ally winced once again. "You will be disgracing your race, your heritage, if you are in love with this demon."

"Alucard..." Seras spoke again but this time angry.

"Seras!" I growled at her, baring my fangs as I glared at her. Seras was shocked that I did such a thing to her but fell silent. I turned back to Ally who was still crying but this time harder. "You will not see that demon again." Ally shuttered, her lip trembling.

"No..." Ally spoke so softly, her voice unsteady. My eyes became wide but flashed a dark crimson in anger.

"What?" I growled, rising to my full height. Ally shifted her feet but hunched over a little, afraid of me.

"No..." Ally repeated, I growled and walked closer to her, my shadow falling upon the small girl.

"No?" I asked.

"I love Daniel." Ally whispered as more tears fell. I growled and gripped her throat, Ally choked and squirmed as I lifted her from her spot. I stopped when we were about eye level.

"ALUCARD!" Seras cried as she gripped my arm and tried to pry Allison free, but I ignored her.

"Alucard, let go of Allison this instant!" Sir Integra ordered as she rose from her chair and glared at me.

"_You are a disgrace." _I hissed at her, Ally closed her eyes tightly and cried harder. Her small hands gripped mine, her blood tears falling onto my white gloves that glowed from the orders my Master gave to me.

"Alucard!" Seras cried again as she pulled at my arm but it would not budge.

"You are a disgrace to all vampires and a disgrace to this family." I growled at her, just growing angrier and angrier. I gripped her neck tighter, her eyes shot open and she choked more. "You were a mistake." I growled out of anger. I then threw her to the floor where she gasped for air and coughed. I clenched my fists. Vampires didn't even need to breath, but yet here she was breathing like a human, gasping for the _precious _air. I then kicked her hard in the side, Ally flew back and hit the double doors.

"ALUCARD!" Seras cried as she ran over to Ally. I walked over to the two small blondes, Seras looked up at me with wide blue eyes and blood tears sliding down her pale cheeks. I bared my fangs at Seras.

"Move!" I growled. Seras just hid Ally behind her, to protect her.

"No." Seras said shaking scared. I gripped Seras' arm and threw her to the side, my aim was perfect for Seras did not end up injured, she instead just fell right on the floor missing the wall by a few inches. I gripped the back of Ally's neck and pulled her to her feet.

"I tell you to act like a vampire and you still disobey?" I asked. "You are just proving my point more and more, _my dear. _You are a disgrace." I whispered and then threw her back to the floor.

"I hate you." Ally whispered as blood tears fell to the floor. Her words actually hurt me. I never thought that my little girl could actually hate me...Ally glared up at me as she stood. "I hate you." She whispered again and then ran out of the room. Before I could even think about chasing after Ally teaching her some respect, there was the sound of gunfire and I fell to the floor. I could feel my warm blood frame my head, I could smell my dark, powerful blood as it permeated the room. My wound was soon healed and I rose from the ground, I turned around to see Sir Integra. She was breathing heavily and holding her gun but it was lowered. Her teeth were gritted and she glared at me.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Sir Integra asked. "How dare you do such a thing to Allison! You yell at her for being a disgrace and how she doesn't obey _your _orders. Well, listen here asshole. You're a disgrace to all fathers, no father...or at least a decent father, goes around beating his daughter like that! And another thing, you disobeyed _my _orders!"

Sir Integra shot me again, I stumbled back but didn't fall. The bullet shot all the way through me and I started to heal quickly. I just stared at Sir Integra blankly. I was too angry with Ally to give in so easily and say that _I'm _sorry. I heard crying beside me, but I didn't need to turn to see who it was because Seras walked straight up to me. Seras was glaring at me, I could feel her anger coming out in strong waves, blood tears still trailing down her face, her eyes glowed a dark crimson. Seras then slapped me hard across the face, my head actually snapped to the side and it felt like my neck broke but I wasn't certain because I was so shocked that my Draculina did that.

"How dare you hurt Ally like that." Seras whispered. "How dare you say those _things _to her..." Seras cried as she spat 'things' out like it was acid. "How dare you decide what OUR daughter should and shouldn't do without even talking to me about it." Seras went on. Seras then grabbed my cravat and pulled me down so we were eye level. "And how dare you treat me like I'm your servant. I am your Mate, bastard..." Seras hissed, she slapped my hard across the face again and then ran out of the room. I just stood there beyond shocked of what Seras did. I could hear her sobs from here, Ally completely blocked me from her mind, and the two little ones were quite scared of what was happening between the three of us.

"Alucard..." Sir Integra spoke, I looked over at her. Sir Integra had her gun lying on the table, she was still standing but she was pinching the bridge of her nose as she spoke to me. "I don't want to ever see you treat Ally or Seras like that ever again. I know how much Ally and Seras means to you...but treating them that way...you might just lose them." Sir Integra looked up at me. "These words are wise and expect you to follow them. Don't mess up again, Alucard. You lost a wife once..." She looked at me with sad eyes, I never seen Sir Integra look so...sad...for me. "...don't make the same mistake twice."

"...Thank you, Master." I whispered softly as I kneeled before my human master. Silence took over as we shared a small moment.

"Alucard..." Was the only Sir Integra said in return.

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello Humans,**

**Sorry I haven't posted in forever. It was the end of the quarter, I was given a whole bunch of quizzes and had lots of homework. X P**

**I hope that you enjoy, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I couldn't have been more angry with Alucard. All I could feel was pure hatred towards him for what he did to Ally, our little girl that he has cared for so much...and then he just throws her around like a ragged doll. Not caring if she's injured or how she feels. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked towards the steps. Then...the way he treated me. Treating me like I was his fledging, stepping out of place and I _needed _to get back in line...or he would punish me for disobeying...like Ally. I was no longer his fledging, he changed that sixteen years ago (Well sixteen years in two days). I was his Mate, I was _suppose _to be his equal...but no. Here I am at the bottom while he makes himself at the top and tells all what to do. I may not know much about my race but I knew that our daughter was in love and that...well fuck our race. If she's happy, I'm happy. Why can't Alucard just see that she's happy with this demon. Does it really matter what other's think?

I descended down the steps with a sigh. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say to Ally to make her not hate Alucard and I didn't know what to do with Alucard. Alucard pissed me off and I just didn't want to be around him, speak to him, or even look at him right now. He's never pissed me off this badly before, not even when I was his fledging. I tried to wipe some of the blood tears away but more replaced them. How could Alucard do such a thing and hurt Ally like that? I walked into the living room and fell back onto the couch. My head in my hands, my eyes closed as I cried silently. What am I going to do? Should I...trust Alucard and believe what he says?...NO! What the hell am I talking about. Our daughter is happy with Daniel. Then perhaps I should talk with Daniel. Maybe Daniel can come over and try to talk with Alucard. No, that will just get him killed. Then maybe I can reason with Alucard...would he actually listen to me?

"Mommy?" Said a small voice. I opened my eyes to see my twins. Marcella was cowered behind the arm rest while Vlad stood in front of me. They were both scared and worried. They didn't understand what was going on, all they heard was yelling and crying from the three of us. "Mommy...are you alright?" I picked up Vlad and set him in my lap, I rested my head in the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. Vlad didn't know what to do so he just wrapped his arms around my neck and rested his head on top of mine. I heard Marcella run over to my side, she then climbed up onto the couch and cuddled close to me. I wrapped an arm around her as she wrapped both arms around my waist and hugged me tightly. I kissed the top of her head to soothe her. Vlad laid his head on my shoulder as we all sat in silence.

"Seras," Alucard spoke. I groaned inwardly. I didn't want to be bothered right now. I was tired and just wanted to go to bed, even though it was only two o'clock in the morning. I should get the two little ones to bed though. "may I speak to you...privately." Alucard looked at the two little ones.

"Not now, Alucard." I growled as I stood up, holding the twins' hands. Alucard grew a bit angry that I denied to speak with him but he tried to remain calm. I could feel that the twins were nervous around him, afraid that he might yell or lash out on them like he did with Ally. I grew angry with this, my children shouldn't fear their own father, look what Alucard did now! I could just punch him in the face right now. I walked passed Alucard, not even bothering to look up at him. Alucard grabbed my arm, stopping us in our tracks.

"Seras, we need to talk." Alucard told me sternly. I pulled out of his grip.

"Now he wants to talk." I muttered to no one in particular and kept walking. I heard Alucard growl under his breath in anger after hearing my words.

"Seras, just let me speak!" Alucard growled as he stood in front of us and grabbed my arms, baring his fangs at me in anger. I felt Marcella and Vlad cower and shutter before the scary, elder vampire.

"L-l-leave her alone." Vlad stuttered but glared up at Alucard. Alucard's eyes flickered to his sons. Alucard let go of me and took a step or two back, trying to prove that he wasn't here to harm me. I could feel his anger with a hint of sadness, he was upset that his family thought so low of him. I honestly didn't know if Alucard would hurt me or not. He's done it before, why not again?...But then again, I was just a fledging...I shook my head. Once again, he's done it before, why not again? I pulled Vlad a bit behind me, fearing that Alucard might do something about Vlad's 'disrespect' towards him. I then walked passed Alucard and descended down the stairs to the basement.

**Mum, he's following us. **Marcella whispered in my head as she kept taking a side glance at him.

**Ignore him, dear. **I said and walked into the kid's room. Marcella and Vlad ran over to their coffins and sat on top of them, waiting to see what will happen with Alucard and me. I walked over to the twins and kissed their foreheads.

"Goodnight." I said as I brushed Vlad's blonde locks back, as I walked passed Marcella I ruffled her black locks. Marcella giggled and playfully pushed my hand away. I looked down at Allison's coffin with a sigh. "Allison?" I called out to her, wanting to comfort my daughter.

"Allison isn't in there." Vlad said as he climbed into his coffin. I turned towards him.

"What?...Well...where is she?" I asked. Vlad shrugged his shoulders.

"The last time we saw her, she was in the foyer." Marcella said as she sat within her coffin. She probably ran off to the training room, sometimes when she was upset she would shoot at targets with the Wild Geese, or talk with Bernadotte.

"Alright...goodnight." I repeated, I turned off their light and stepped out of the room. Alucard was leaning against the opposite wall, he looked over at me as I stepped out. I closed the door behind me as I glared at my Mate.

"Now can we talk?" Alucard growled, still trying to control his temper. I took a deep breath in and turned away from him, heading for the stairs. I once more heard Alucard growl but this one was an angry, threatening growl.

"Alucard, I don't want to talk. I just want to find Ally and then go to bed." I growled as he followed me. I walked up the steps. As I stepped into the foyer I felt arms wrap around me, Alucard purring as he nuzzled my neck.

"Come now, don't be angry with me...my _Draculina." _Alucard purred in a seductive tone, his hand slid down my waist and he cupped my heat. I shuttered, grabbed his arm, and flipped him over. He landed hard on the ground on his back, he stared up at me shocked. I glared down at him.

"Fucking me so I forgive you won't work this time, Alucard." I growled as my eyes flashed a dark crimson. Alucard stared at me for another few seconds and then he glared up at me. His teeth gritted, his eyes glowing a dark crimson like mine. I walked passed him, but then he grabbed my ankle, I fell face down, breaking my nose once it hit the marble floor. Alucard flipped me over and pinned my arms down. I looked up at him with wide eyes. Was he going to rape me?! Why...why would he do such a thing?! This wasn't like Alucard! Alucard bared his fangs at me.

"You're the one that always wants to talk. Now here I am _trying _to speak with you, and _you _won't listen." Alucard growled. How could I think so lowly of my Mate, thinking that he was going to rape me? I shuttered at the thought. I felt guilty thinking that Alucard would rape me. I knew Alucard loved me, I knew he wouldn't ever try to cause me harm. And Alucard is right, I have been wanting to talk with him but now I'm not listening. I sighed and stared up at Alucard.

"What is it you want to talk about?" I asked, Alucard grinned. One of his hands keeping my wrists in place as the other went to my nose and snapped it back into place. I winced at the slight pain, my nose twitching a bit. "Can you release my hands?" Alucard leaned down closer to me, still giving me that toothy grin.

"No, I rather like this position." Alucard purred. I sighed again, a little irritated with him. "I'm sorry, Seras." Alucard looked serious, that grin had vanished and now he just stared down at me apologetic. I stared up at him wide eyed.

"W-what?" I whispered, not believing his words. Did Alucard just apologize to me?

"I'm sorry, Seras." Alucard repeated as he stroked my cheek. I leaned into the touch a little, a small purr escaping me. "You are my Mate. I should be speaking with you when it comes to one of our children. I don't treat you like an equal but as one of my fledgings. You should have more say in the matters. Please forgive me, my dear." Alucard purred. I was happy to hear him say this, but this wasn't about me, this is about Ally.

"Alucard, what about Ally?" I asked.

"I have treated her wrongly too, I feel anguish for hurting our little one." Alucard spoke. "_I _stepped out of line and went too far. Allison is no disappointment. She is not a disgrace, nor will she ever be. Allison is a perfect Draculina and I am proud to call her one of my own, to call her my daughter." I smiled happily. I should have listened to him earlier.

"So...does this mean, you're allowing Ally to date Daniel?" I asked hopeful. Alucard didn't answer.

"Seras, you do not understand how disgraceful it is for a vampire to lust over a demon." Alucard said, my smile fell.

"Does it really matter what other's think?" I growled. "After all, we do kill most of them, so honestly, who cares what they think." Alucard sighed.

"It's not these vampires that I'm worried about." Alucard said.

"What are you saying?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"There are others..." Alucard spoke. Others? I shook my head, no this is ridiculous. Alucard is only saying this because he doesn't want Ally to date Daniel. He's saying this because he doesn't like Daniel. I glared at Alucard.

"Stop this nonsense!" I growled.

"Seras, listen to me!" Alucard growled, as he grabbed my wrists in a bruising hold. "There are others. Ones as old as myself. Ones who go by the very old vampire laws and traditions. One of the laws is vampires aren't allowed to have offspring with other species. The tradition for hundreds of years was that a vampire mates with a vampire." Alucard explained.

"What...are you on about?" I asked, a bit scared now.

"I have only seen it once. A young male mated with a demon, one of the elders found out. The male, his wife, and his two children were sentenced to death. Even if you are a vampire, you are a disgrace. Vampires do not like to have their pride ruined by another of their own kind." Alucard went on.

"Alucard?" I whispered.

"If any of these elders find out about Ally, she will be sentenced to death." Alucard stated.

"W-what?" I whispered, tears forming. "But...but you're the King of vampires! You can put a stop to this! You can change the law!"

"Not with out my council. But they have all disappeared through out the years. Abraham Van Helsing killed most when he captured me." Alucard said. "Even then, the elders won't take too kindly to this sudden change and will suspect something. Even then, my people will question my actions...For I was the one that created this law."

"Y-you?" I whispered, tears trailing down my face. "Why?"

"Seras, this was many years ago. When demons were looked at as filthy, evil creatures from the fiery pits of hell." Alucard said. "I did not know what danger I was putting my future daughter into."

"Alucard, you have to change the law! You have to do something! You can even blame it on your stupid Queen who made you change it!" I yelled at him, panicking. Alucard just shook his head and continued to stroke my cheek.

"They would think badly of you then. They would not want you as their Queen. They would suspect something. Perhaps accuse you of cheating on me with a demon. Accuse our children of mating with a demon. Then the elders will come for them, kill them." Alucard said.

"How do you even know of they're still alive?! They could have died out, captured or killed by other hunters or by Abraham! You don't know if they're still around!" I yelled.

"Seras, they're as powerful as me. I find it hard to believe that they would have just died out." Alucard said.

"Then there is no hope for Ally? If they find out about her, she's dead?" I whispered as more tears ran down my cheeks. Alucard wiped the tears away.

"There is hope for her. All she has to do is just stop seeing that demon." Alucard whispered as he rested his forehead on mine.

"...But...she loves him." I whispered.

"I know, but we either lose her or we get her to stop seeing him." Alucard said. I looked at him for another few seconds and then nodded my head. Alucard sat up, holding me close to his form as he comforted me. "Our little Draculina will be alright." I pulled out of his embrace. I was slightly mad at him for ever creating that damn law but I didn't blame him. I stood up.

"I'm going to go find Ally." I whispered. I materialized to the training room, Pip and a few of the Wild Geese were there. Pip turned to me when I appeared. He smiled and walked over to me.

"Mignonette!" Pip spoke happily and went to go hug me. I took a step back and looked about for Ally.

"Where's Allison?" I asked, Pip's smile fell.

"I don't know, haven't seen her since earlier this night." Pip said, I sighed.

"Great, where is she?" I whispered to myself.

"Seras, is everything okay?" Pip asked.

"No..." I muttered as I tried to think of other spots she might be at.

"Want to tell me what's bothering you?" Pip asked.

"Not right now, Pip." I said. "I'll tell you later, alright?" I asked with a small smile, he returned the smile.

"It's a date." He joked and walked off. Now where else would she be? Maybe she went to bed? Or maybe she's talking to the two little ones for comfort? I materialized to the kids' room, the light was still off but I didn't need it. My eyes glowed in the dark like a cat's. I looked at Allison's coffin and then opened but found it empty. I scoffed, damn, I thought that she would be here. I then decided to check Marcella's, sometimes the two girls shared a coffin when the other was sad. I opened Marcella's lid but found her coffin empty. I gasped, looking inside with wide eyes. I then ran over to Vlad's coffin and opened it but found this one empty as well. Where are my children?! I sent a wave of my power through the manor, making the wave spread out through the woods to the sky but there was no sign of them anywhere. I roared in anger, the manor trembling.

"Seras?" Alucard called out to me when he appeared beside me. But he knew why I was angry when he saw all three coffins empty. "Where are they?"

"I don't know!" I growled as I clenched my fists. I then remembered what happened ten years ago when Ally and Vlad were kidnapped and tortured because of me. "Alucard! What if...what if they were captured again?!" I asked with tears streaming down my face. Alucard quickly wrapped his long arms around me.

"Don't think that way. They are stronger. Ally was able to escape at a young age. She has grown, her powers and strength growing with her. She'll be just fine and be able to protect the two little ones." Alucard reassured me. I nodded my head in agreement, gripping his arm.

* * *

**Before**

I laid in my coffin, trying to find sleep. I then felt my brother enter my mind.

**Marcella...Hey, Marcella. Are you still awake? **Vlad asked, I growled to myself.

**What? **I growled annoyed.

**Where do you think Ally is? **Vlad asked.

**I don't know and I don't care. **I growled as I turned over, trying to tune him out.

**But Ally is hurt...I know you can feel it too. **Vlad said. I did feel it but I tried to tune that out too. She didn't want us to comfort her this time, I knew that.

**Vlad, just shut up and go to sleep. **I growled.

**But Marcella... **Vlad whined.

**Leave me alone. **I spoke harshly, I heard him scoff.

**Now I know how mother feels. Nobody listens to me. **Vlad growled as he turned over onto his back and pouted. I sighed.

**What? What do you want? **I growled, slamming my hand onto the floor of my coffin and reaching my mind out to him so can't keep forcing his way back into mine. Vlad perked up to this.

**I think Ally ran away. **Vlad said.

**What? Why would she do that? **I asked.

**Why do you think? **Vlad asked sarcastically.

**Alright...but how do you know? Ally blocked her mind from us. **I said.

**Even when she blocks her mind from me, I can still see into her mind. I don't know how to explain it. **Vlad said, I understood perfectly well. I have been studying our kind for years.

**You have a strong bond with her. **I whispered.

**Really? **Vlad whispered happily.

**Vlad, focus. Where is she? **I asked.

**I don't know. It's somewhere in London. **Vlad said.

**We have to get her before father finds out. **I spoke.

**My thoughts exactly. I don't want to see Ally get hurt again because she disobeyed father. **Vlad said, I nodded my head in agreement.

**When do you want to head out? **I asked.

**First we have to see if mum and father are looking. **Vlad said. Oh, yeah, how could I be so stupid. **Can you see where they are? You can sneak into their minds easily without them noticing you. They can always sense me. **I nodded my head again and then snuck into mother's mind. Long arms wrapped around mother as she stepped out into the foyer, father nuzzling her neck as his hand started to trail down to her groin. I squeaked and quickly pulled out.

**They're busy! They're busy! They're busy! **I quickly repeated as I closed my eyes tightly and tried to get the images out of my head. I heard Vlad laugh at me. **Shut up! You don't know what I saw! I'm scarred for life! **Vlad kept laughing, I growled annoyed. I materialized outside of my coffin and stood over his. I threw open his lid and pulled him out. My fangs elongated and my eyes glowing a dark crimson. Vlad's eyes glowed a dark blue in the dark as he stared up at me shocked.

"Lets go." I growled as I dropped him, he fell back into his coffin with a grunt. Vlad climbed out of his coffin and kicked the lid, the lid slammed shut. "Quiet!" I growled as I flashed him a death glare. He cowered.

"Sorry." Vlad whispered as he held his hands behind his back. I materialized us outside, avoiding our parents who were in the foyer.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**I'll try to work on Vlad the Impaler tonight. Like I said, I've been busy with other things. I hope that you enjoyed, please review.**

**Vampire from Hell!**


End file.
